


Unexpected Connection

by Teapots_and_Teacups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups
Summary: You're a divorced mother to 8 year old Takeru.You find an romantic connection with Ukai Kenshin thanks to a chance meeting at a mixer.You didn't know that technically he already knew your younger brother Tooru.





	Unexpected Connection

The blonde hair had been a surprised. But then you’d come to the mixer wanting to be surprised. You’d been to a great many since getting divorced years ago. But they had been with work colleagues and rather formal affairs. With an 8 year old child to care for as well, you’d treated dating as a serious thing. No one had appealed to you, and no one had seemed suitable as a possible father figure for your son let alone good enough to simply date. So you’d given in when an old school friend contacted you about a casual mixer needing a last girls spot filled. 

“So... you coach volleyball.” You said, swirling your drink in it’s glass. Takeru liked volleyball. A smile touched your lips. 

“Yeah.” Kenshin liked the little sparkle that momentarily lit up your face. “We’re getting ready for the inter high.” 

“Is that so.” You commented, watching him. He lit up a cigarette right in front of you. A frown started to crease your brow. He must have read your expression, stubbing it out quickly. He replaced it with a toothpick, years of habit meaning he needed to feel something in the corner of his mouth. The lines on your forehead smoothed out, thankful for such a gesture from him. “You don’t look like any of the coaches I’ve known.”

“You’ve known volleyball coaches?” Kenshin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“My brother plays.” It was a simple fact. “Old men coaches, and you are not an old man.”

“I’m not the only one my age. Our rival team has a coach who was in the same year group as me.” Kenshin explained. He took a long gulp of his beer. “I’ve got a long way to go.” You knew he was looking you up and down at that moment. “So... I don’t usually see your type at our mixers.” He knew you didn’t belong with this particular group of misfits, even your attempt as casual jeans with a simple top made you stick out compared with their more flashy styles. “Needed to let your hair down?” His playful nature made you smile. 

“Not too far down.” You tipped your glass to him, accepting his invitation. “But far enough with the right company.” You downed the rest of your drink, challenging him to order you another. 

\----------

You’d not expected him to call you. His playful and charming nature had led you to believe he would quickly find another woman to play around with. You were glad that Takeru was taking a bath when you spoke to Kenshin, quickly agreeing to a date to meet up, this time without any other party members. You’d ask your mother or brother to take care of Takeru for the night. 

\----------

“Mama, we’ll be late.” Takeru said bluntly.

“We’ll be fine sweetie.” You said, hurriedly throwing his pyjamas into a bag. 

“Granny hates when we’re late.”

“Of course she does.” You weren’t about to admit to your son that it was only after your divorce that your mother started to complain about lateness. It had never mattered when Takeru still had a father around. Now your mother liked to pick at your faults like scabs. “We’ll get some cake for you and Granny? Do you think she’d like that?” Takeru nodded, knowing that he would get to pick out the flavour.

\----------

“Kenshin.” You waved at him as you passed through the gates at the station. He was still on the scruffier side of what you were used to, but he was neater than your first meeting. Your own lack of dressing up had made it easy to hide that you were going out on a date from your mother and brother. There had been no snide motherly comments when you had dropped off Takeru for the evening. 

“You look good [Name].” Kenshin replied, you’d settled into given names during the initial mixer and it had stuck. 

“So, what’s the plan?” You asked, trotting up to him.

“The plan is.... dinner and letting your hair down again.” He offered. “Probably nothing like what a lady like-”

“-It sounds perfect.” You cut him off before he could continue.

\----------

Perfect ended just before 11pm. Perfect ended with you both slightly tipsy. Perfect ended with a sloppy, whiskey smelling kiss on the cheek. Perfect happened a few more times, but with never more than a kiss on the cheek.

\----------

You sat on the park bench, watching Takeru playing with some kids his own age, waiting for Kenshin to arrive.

“[Name].” Kenshin sat next to you, handing you a coffee.

“Thanks for meeting me.” You took the coffee carefully.

“Is everything okay?” Kenshin was confused. The dates had been going well, but you’d refused anything more than a kiss on the cheek from him. 

“Mama!” Takeru ran over, having seen your new friend come and sit with you. 

“Mama?”

“Takeru, this is my friend, Kenshin. Kenshin, this is my son.” You introduced the pair. 

“Hi.” Takeru held out his hand.

“Hi.” Kenshin shook the boys hand firmly.

“Kenshin’s a volleyball coach.” You explained quickly.

“Cool.”

“You play volleyball?” Kenshin asked.

“At school, I wanna be an ace wing spiker.” Takeru beamed. He wanted to be like Iwaizumi. “I go to the Little Tykes lessons too.”

“Sounds good. I used to be a setter before I became a coach.”

“Would you set for me?”

“If... your mum thinks it’s okay.”

“Mama?” The relief on your face that they were getting along was apparent.

“Sure, just not today okay.”

“Can I get an ice cream?” Takeru asked, finally realising that both adults had coffees.

“Go for it.” You fished out some cash from your bag. He gleefully dashed off, heading to the corner shop just outside the park. Kenshin nearly melted into the bench.

“So that’s why you never stayed out late.” He sighed. “I thought you were just being proper. But you had to go home to your kid.”

“Thank you for understanding. I wasn’t sure how to tell you...”

“So... his dad?”

“Gone for years. Hooked up with his secretary. How cliche is that?” Your voice cracked for a moment. “He let me keep the apartment to raise Takeru.” You paused for a moment to sip at the coffee. “It’s hard, but of course I love him. I’m lucky that my mother and brother look after him sometimes.”

“So your brother is the father figure in his life?” Kenshin asked.

“Tooru?” You laughed. “He’s barely an adult himself.” Kenshin filed that away in his mind, the name was familiar. 

“So.”

“I’m not expecting you to be his father.” You said quickly. “But... I like you. And I thought you deserved to know that I come with Takeru as part of the deal.”

“Can I think about this? It’s kind of a big thing to take in.”

“Sure, but thank you for not walking away as soon as you saw him.”

\----------

He’d called two weeks later, asking for another date, but prefacing it with a short stint at the park to play with Takeru. You smiled as the two bounced a ball back and forth for a while. Glad that they were getting along. 

\----------

Play dates at the park got mixed in with dinner and drink dates, and then Takeru inadvertently invited Kenshin over for dinner one time after playing.

“Kenshin.” Takeru crowed as he opened the door. 

“Sup Squirt.” Kenshin affectionately rubbed the fuzzy buzzcut that Takeru had. “Where’s your mum?”

“Kitchen.” Takeru was always blunt, Kenshin kinda liked it. “Did you bring me anything?”

“Snacks for after dinner.” He held up a small bag of bit from the shop. “Now, let me go help your mum.”

\----------

After dinner, the three of you settled onto the little sofa that you owned. Takeru was happily munching away despite being squished between the two adults. Kenshin settled for being able to drape his arm across the back of the sofa, his hand just reaching around you. Not that he would do anything in front of the squirt. Takeru peeked at the goodbye that you and Kenshin shared from around the corner, it had been a long time since he’d seen you kiss anyone.

\----------

Takeru was at your mother’s again while Kenshin took you out one evening, and this time with his uncle, your brother.

“Mama’s seeing someone.” Takeru blurted as the pair played in the street before it started to get too dark. 

“She what?” Tooru was not impressed.

“Kenshin. He’s nice.” Takeru volunteered.

“Have you even met him?” Tooru scowled. 

“He comes over for dinner sometimes. And he plays with me at the park.” 

“He what?” Tooru almost fumbled the ball.

“He says he used to be a setter.”

“I bet I’m better than him.” Tooru grumbled.

“Mama smiles more now.” Takeru smiled and Tooru frowned. He had noticed the change in his sister, but hadn’t known the cause of it. 

“So are you coming to next weeks practice game?” 

“I can come?”

“I show you what a real setter can do.”

\----------

Takeru had begged and pleaded uncharacteristically for you to go with him to the game. He’d become more invested in volleyball with his semi-regular practice sessions with Kenshin. You’d given in, promising to go with him and that he could tell Kenshin all about it when he was due to come over for dinner the next day. 

“Tooru. Are you gonna set loads to Iwaizumi?” Takeru asked. He’d run off quickly to pester your brother and you briskly strode across the gym to join them. Kenshin’s eyes widened as he saw you enter the gym. He’d not mentioned the practice game against Seijoh. Then his jaw dropped as you followed Takeru over to the Seijoh members. He snatched the Seijoh roster from Takeda-sensei and frantically looked down the list of names. Oikawa, Tooru. The Grand King as Hinata called him. Tooru, the same name as your brother. He mentally berated himself for not realising.

“Oh shit.” Kenshin cussed under his breath.

“Ukai-kun, is everything okay?” Takeda-sensei asked.

“Uh... yeah. Everything is fine.”

\----------

“Sis, you should go up to the gallery.” Tooru said. “We’re about to get started start.”

“Come on, Takeru. Good luck.” You started to lead Takeru away to the back of the gym where the stairs up to the gallery were. Nothing had changed since you had been at Seijoh.

“Kenshin!” Takeru yelled, dashing away from you. He ran over to the other team’s bench. Your head snapped around at Takeru’s voice. You immediately saw Kenshin in the black of the other team.

“Squirt.” He managed to grin at the boy who'd flung himself around one of his shins.

“Kenshin.” You gasped the greeting. Tooru had noticed your interaction with the coach. He frowned and attempted to get closer to what was happening.

“Oi.” Iwaizumi interrupted.

“Shhh, my sis is talking to their coach.”

“So your brother is Oikawa, Tooru.” Kenshin said. “Must say I didn’t expect that.”

“Tooru’s Seijoh’s setter.” Takeru offered. "He's pretty good."

“He’s a very good setter.” Kenshin agreed.

“We should go to the gallery.” You said quickly, you could see Tooru eavesdropping out the corner of your eye. “We’ll see you after the game.” You flashed a smile that made Kenshin go a bit weak at the knees and quickly led Takeru away.

\----------

Kenshin had not expected Takeru to give him a cup of coffee and sit down opposite him with a mug of milk when he'd come over for another home date. You’d gone out quickly, your mother demanding you returned some random item you forgot you’d borrowed.

“So...?” Kenshin attempted.

“Do you like Mama?” Takeru asked. There was that bluntness. 

“I do.” There was no point in hiding it. He came over at least twice a week, often more, for dinner and had more than once fallen asleep on the sofa. He had grown used to Takeru climbing over him, they’d even shared a bath a handful of times. He’d never really thought about having kids before, and here was one that, if he had any, he would want them to be like. 

“...Do...you like me?” Takeru’s face dropped into shadow. He was scared that he might be the reason his mother wouldn’t be happy. 

“Eh? Of course I do. You’re a great kid.” Kenshin reached over the table and rubbed the kids head. 

“But... not your kid.” Takeru sniffed. Kenshin looked on with sympathy as Takeru tried to hold back tears. 

“Hey.” Kenshin attempted, but at his voice, Takeru straight up started crying. Kenshin moved around the table and knelt next to the boy. “Come here.” Takeru flung his arms around Kenshin’s neck and buried his face in the man’s shoulder.

“Why can’t you be my Papa?” The question was almost distinguishable from the sobs. “You play with me, teach me things.” Kenshin rubbed the poor boys back, trying to be supportive. He wouldn’t answer the question, he refused to give the boy false hope. He wasn’t 100% sure of how he felt himself without even considering your feelings as well. But after a few minutes, the sobbing turned into sniffling. Then into deep, long breaths. Kenshin stayed still until Takeru pulled away.

“Atta boy squirt.” Kenshin grinned. “You’re a good kid.” That earned him another, but much briefer, hug. “Let’s wash that face.”

\----------

Kenshin watched over you and Takeru as you both dozed on the sofa after dinner. Takeru sat right in his lap, the kids head lolled against his chest, while you were curled up right up into the nook between his torso and arm. The weight of you both was heavy, but he was determined to not disturb either of you. He had just enough movement to gently stroke the boys head and let his own head rest against yours. Despite the weight, he was comfortable. He would let himself fall asleep with you both, like he had so many times before.

\----------

“Kenshin, why did I have to ask Tooru to take Takeru?” You asked, handing him one of the beers that you now kept in the fridge just for him.

“Because it’s about time we... had some time to ourselves.” He was trying not to blush. Having the kid around had certainly meant that he’d refrained from doing anything more than kissing. You’d not been able to exactly have any intimacy at his place either, not with it being right above the store and with his own elderly mother wandering through the building at all hours. You sat down next to him with a glass of wine and snuggled up close to him. He put his arm around you immediately. It wasn’t long before the drinks were forgotten.

“I think we should go to bed.” You whispered. 

\----------

He came up behind you in the morning as you made breakfast. You felt his lips on your neck, playfully kissing and nuzzling. 

“When does Squirt get home?” Kenshin almost growled. He was wondering if you had time for another round. You glanced at your phone. 

“Maybe ten minutes. We did sleep in.” You answered, pressing your own kiss to his cheek. 

“Should I... you know... leave before he gets home?” Kenshin asked carefully.

“You’ve stayed over before.” You sighed. You’d debated hiding the fact that Kenshin had stayed over.

“But... never... you know...”

“I know. But maybe we shouldn’t fall asleep on the sofa anymore.”

“Even with Squirt around?”

“Even with Takeru around.”

“Does that mean... I could maybe... uh... leave some clothes here?”

“I think that would be a good idea.”

“Mama!” Takeru’s voice wasn’t enough to completely disentangle Kenshin from you, but he did take a step back. He was glad he’d got dressed before leaving the bedroom. “Kenshin!” The pure joy that Kenshin could see in the kids smile as he saw the both of you filled him with warmth.

\----------

He stayed over more and more as the weeks went on. More of his clothes and things started to accumulate at your home. Beer was always in the fridge for him now. The only thing you were glad of, was that he’d stopped smoking indoors and where Takeru could see him do so. He sometimes lit up when it was just the two of you out for dinner, but more often than not he didn’t.

“Mama, does Kenshin live with us now?” Takeru asked. Kenshin had left right after breakfast, as he always did to get to the store. 

“I guess he does.” 

“Does that make him my Papa?” You froze in place at his question. You’d not realised that such a thought would cross his mind.

“Do... do you want him to be your Papa?” You asked carefully, trying to hide the hope in your voice. When he didn’t answer, you turned to face him. “Takeru?” He nodded slowly. “Oh sweetie.” You gathered him in your arms and held him close. The knowledge that Takeru loved Kenshin enough to want him to be his father made you want to run all the way to Kenshin’s store and kiss him. 

\----------

“Takeru!” Iwaizumi called, passing the ball to the boy. You’d taken Takeru to the Seijoh culture festival, eventually convincing Tooru to give you the tickets. He was playing a mini game of volleyball with a mixture of other kids and the Seijoh club members. Takeru managed to get the ball over the net with a huge grin on his face. You watched on happily. When you felt a hand on the small of your back, you knew exactly who it was.

“You made it.” You smiled.

“I’m surprised Tooru gave you my ticket.” Kenshin admitted. The setter still didn’t like him, but had reluctantly approved of the relationship. “Squirts doing good.”

“That he is. It’s nearly over.” It took a few more minutes for the game to be over. 

“Mama!” Takeru called out, spinning on his heels to find you. When he saw Kenshin there too with his arm around you he added to his shout without a second thought. “Papa!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the basis that Oikawa's sister retook the Oikawa name after divorcing, as did Takeru. 
> 
> I know it has quite a few time jumps but I just couldn't seem to write bits to fill in those gaps.


End file.
